The Northwestern University Biotechnology Laboratory (NUBL) provides Cancer Center investigators access to the latest technologies in genomics and proteomics. Specifically, the NUBL provides centralized services to members of Viral Oncogenesis, Tumor Invasion, Metastasis and Angiogenesis, Hormone Action and Signal Transduction in Cancer, Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation, Breast Oncology, Prostate Cancer, Hematologic Malignancies, Pediatric Oncology and Cancer Prevention. This facility has a newly appointed director, Dr. Victor Levenson, who is an accomplished molecular biologist. An Advisory Committee oversees operation of NUBL and sets operating priorities. Services currently offered include: DNA purification and DNA sequencing, 2-D protein gel electrophoresis, phosphorimager for quantitation of radioactive gels and HPLC analysis of nucleic acids and proteins. In addition, NUBL provides training and education programs to introduce scientists to novel technologies and new instrumentation. The NUBL is in the process of implementing macro- and microarray based technologies for comparative analysis of gene expression, biorobot for automated DNA isolation, and mass spectrometers for analysis of biological macromolecules. The NUBL will also provide post-genomic services: functional proteomics (yeast two-hybrid screens and protein chip assays) as well as structural genomics, proteomics and drug design (in coordination with the Structural Biology Facility, Keck Biophysics Facility and the Analytical Services Laboratory). The NUBL provides, coordinates and develops high quality services to Cancer Center members at competitive prices, increasing the availability of modern technologies to Cancer Center investigators.